First Kiss
by littlebluedress016
Summary: "So, have you had your first kiss yet?"  Lily and James were caught off guard by the unexpected question, while their friends desperately tried to know the answer.


I own nothing you recognize.

**First Kiss**

Lily Evans was not the kind of girl who would care much for what other people would say about her. She was the kind who did what she pleased, without fearing conviction or consequence, usually choosing to face the consequences as they come. So when she decided to date James Potter, she readily accepted the large amount of rumours and speculations that went around the school. "Rumours and whispers die down", she told her friends when they asked her if all the talking bothered her.

James Potter, on the other hand, was quite different. No matter how nonchalant he appears to be about his reputation, he cares deeply about what people say about him. He never showed anything to anyone that would be deemed uncool and would therefore tarnish his flawless reputation.

Making Lily agree to go out with him made him extremely happy, until someone asked them a rather random question one night at the common room.

"So, Lily, how was the first kiss?"

Lily choked on the Chocolate Frog she was eating. "What?" she sputtered, turning to Marlene McKinnon who looked back with an innocent face. "I asked you how your first kiss with James was", Marlene said, looking at the looks she was receiving, "What did I say?"

"Well, we haven't have ours yet", Lily explained.

"Why not?" Marlene prompted.

"Because", James said.

"Because what?" Sirius asked, looking mischievously at James.

"Just because", James said, looking annoyed.

"You're not chicken, are you?" Sirius teased.

"Of course not!" James insisted.

"When it happens, it happens", Lily added, linking her arm to James's. "We're not rushing."

"Boo", Sirius jeered. Lily made a face and smacked him upside the head. "Shut it, Black, just because you kiss each girl you date during the first hour, doesn't mean everyone has to", Lily told him angrily.

"It's because I'm hot", Sirius declared.

"It's because you're a man-whore", Remus said, reaching for some Chocolate Frogs. Sirius made a face. "Shut up, Moony", he groaned.

Remus shrugged and went back to the Frog he was eating.

"So are you planning on kissing yet?" Marlene asked, leaning forward.

"I told you, it would happen when it does!" Lily said, beginning to lose her temper.

"Ooohhh… I seem to have struck a nerve", Marlene said in a taunting voice.

"You should shut up before I stuff your mouth with taffy", Lily threatened in a sweet voice, fingering her wand. Marlene recoiled at once.

"Ooohh… Tough girl", Sirius said, grinning. "I like 'em fiery!"

"I hope girls like you dead", Lily said, smiling sweetly at him. "'Cause that's how you'll end up after I'm done with you."

Sirius shut up immediately.

"You know, you're gonna have to do it sometime", Dorcas Meadowes piped in, making everyone turn to her. "Well, you have to", she defended, popping a Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Bean to her mouth.

"Look, just because we haven't kissed yet doesn't mean something's wrong", Lily explained, shrugging.

"You have been together for how many months now?" Sirius prompted.

"Two, going on three?" James answered.

"Yeah, one more week and it's three", Lily said.

"See? And no kiss?" Marlene said, standing up.

"What's wrong with that? And we have kissed! Not on the lips, but on the cheek and on the forehead, so that would count for something, right?" Lily said to them.

They all shook their heads, except for James. "There's nothing wrong with us! We're just taking it slow. There's no use for rushing things, we're not going anywhere."

"That's true. We don't want to rush anything and risk being awkward around each other", Lily added in.

"You know, we're so close to leaving school. Soon we're gonna have to separate, even if you two continue your romance outside Hogwarts, you might be pulled apart by your own private lives. So get a move on already", Marlene said, crossing her arms.

"Don't you people have things to do better than bother us about our love lives?" Lily asked exasperatedly, looking from Marlene to Remus to Sirius to Dorcas.

"It's fun", admitted Sirius.

"And you two are unlike any couple we've seen so far", Dorcas said, grinning.

"You people need to get your own lives", James said, pulling Lily closer.

"You're squishing me, James", she told him. He loosened his grip, but Lily pulled him back in. "I didn't say I didn't like it."

James grinned and kissed her forehead.

"Do it!" Sirius yelled.

"NO!" Lily and James yelled together.

"We're not having our first kiss in front of you people!" protested Lily.

"Awww, why not?" Sirius complained.

"Just because", James said simply.

"You're really a pansy when it comes to Lily, aren't you, Prongs?" Sirius said, giving his best friend a push.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way", Lily said, helping James back to his sitting position.

"Thanks, love", James said, smiling at her.

"No problem", Lily answered, returning the smile.

"So you two have no plans on kissing anytime soon?" Marlene clarified.

"You can't plan these things. You've got to be a total sap if you plan your first kiss, it has to be spontaneous", James said.

"Yeah, that would mess the whole thing up if you plan your first kiss, that's just wrong!" Lily supplied, glaring at her friends. "So stop interrogating us!"

"Okay, okay, I just found it odd that James hasn't jumped on you yet", Marlene said.

"Hey! You're insulting my willpower!" James said indignantly.

"Whatever you say", Marlene said, apparently not caring about what James said.

"Good for him, he would have been beaten to a pulp before he could bust a move", Lily said, smirking slightly.

Sirius laughed. "I would have loved to see that!"

"Shut it, Padfoot!" James said.

"Okay, no need to be too touchy!" Sirius said, raising his arms in surrender.

"Okay, people, you we have classes tomorrow, so get on moving!" Lily said, getting up and ushering them all up to the dormitories.

"See you guys tomorrow!" she called as they all went up to their respective dormitories.

"Night, Lils", Marlene replied, yawning.

"Night", Dorcas muttered, following Marlene.

"See you, Prongs, Lily", Remus said, going after Sirius.

"NIGHT, PRONGS, NIGHT,LILY!" Sirius yelled from their dormitory.

"Shall we?" James offered his hand to Lily, who took it.

"We shall", she smiled at him.

The two began their rounds, making their way to the Transfiguration corridor.

"So…" James started.

"So?" Lily questioned, arching her eyebrow.

"Did you…did you think about…?"

"About our first kiss?" Lily continued for him. "You know, you shouldn't give in to pressure. Our relationship is not dictated by what other people say about us."

"You're right", James said, wrapping an arm around her. "So we're gonna do it sometime soon, right?"

Lily laughed. "But…"

"But?" James echoes hopefully.

Lily said nothing, but instead leaned in and kissed him full in the lips. James was caught off-guard, but responded.

It was flawless, it was spontaneous, it was what Lily expected. It was perfect.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I don't even know why I wrote this. I was in the middle of my Marketing homework, then I got bored and opened Word. So here's the product of my boredom. It would mean a great deal of you reviewed!


End file.
